Sick day for Kirby
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Kirby gets sick on the way to the castle, so Lololo and Lalala take care of him. Rated T for vomit. First story!


Hello everyone that is looking at this. I'm writing a story here!... It may suck so be easy on me okay?

In the land of Dreamland a bright pink puffball was running. Running for or from what you say? Well I'll just say that he was running for a butterfly. Yes. Kirby the bright pink puff ball was chasing a butterfly.

"KIRBY!" a voice yelled as he jumped up to grab the flying insect. The call startled Kirby so he missed and landed face first into a patch of he sneezed...at first he thought it was the ample amount of pollen but he thought wrong...

Kirby wandered over to the source of the voice, a bounce in his step as he did so. He looked up to find a girl wearing a pink and green um...I don't know- anyway she had blond hair and green eyes that almost matched her...whatever. She was named Fumu.

"Ugh I can't believe you ran off AGAIN. This has happened too many times Kirby!"

The puffball just tilted his hea- body so much that he toppled over with a small cry and landed on top of his head, feet dangling in the air.

Fumu facepalmed as a cappie boy came running as fast as his two feet could. He stopped right in front of her panting as he handed her a note.

"Dear Fumu,Bun, and stupid pink ball Kirby,

Your dearest magestey requests you here with deep urgency!

SIGNED, Escargoon"

Kirby could tell Fumu was worried when she read the paper. He immeadietly ran off to the castle, the girl running after him as the boy walked off.

Kirby and Fumu ran up the castle halls looking for the throne room. Along the way they meet up with Bun whom is Fumu's brother that claimed he saw the letter too and wondered what was going on.

"I can't believe that stupid Dedede needs OUR help! I mean this could be another trap like all those other times!"

"Your right Bun but weither or not we NEED to follow the kings orders. Also we-" Fumu was cut short by a loud sneeze coming from Kirby...then a couple more...then more...

"Also we need to get Kirby back home, he doesn't look too well..."

Fumu was right, Kirby didn't look nor feel well. He was coughing and sneezing along with a runny nose. He was constantly trembling and was growing paler each minute.

Fumu was carrying him down to his house and knocked on the door. Tokori (who is a yellow bird) popped out the house with an angry face.

"What are you guys doing here!? Can't you see that i'm-"

He took one look at Kirby,recoiled,then flew away leaving the door open.

"Come on Bun, we have to put Kirby on his bed, we don't want him to be any more uncomfortable now do we?"

Bun nodded his head hard as they put Kirby gently and carefully on the bed. Meanwhile in the state Kirby was in, he felt sick to his stomach, hot yet cold at the same time, and felt a scratchyness in his throat.

Fumu instantly ran to the sink and wet a rag and filled a glass with water all the way to the brim. She set down the rag on Kirby's forehead. But Kirby didn't like the coldness so he tried to push it away but failed miserably.

"Poor Kirby... I wish he wasn't sick right now cause we have to go to the king but Kirby needs to be cared for while we're gone."

Suddenly as if fate had heard her, two little balls came floating in, one pink and one blue. "We'll take care of Kirby for you!" the pink one joyfully said.

"Thank you both kindly, come on Bun! We need to get to the king!" Fumu called only to see Bun way ahead of her.

"Way ahead of you sis!" Hey! Thats what I said!

Fumu sighed." Well I guess we'll be going then, Bun wait up!" she said before following her brother.

Lalala who was the pink ball quickly said "Come on Lololo we need to get insideand take care of Kirby!" Before going into the small house. Her brother quickly followed suite.

They slowly floated to the ground and walked up to Kirby who was not doing any better than when he first got there. In fact he seemed to be doing worse. "P-poyo..." he cried weakly. He tried to sit up on the bed but a horrible nausous feeling took over him and made him plop back down on the matress. He wimpered as he tried again telling himself not to give up but this time Lololo gently pushed him back down.

"Don't try to get up Kirby." He said reasuringly. "Just stay down and rest, everything will be alright." Kirby decided to listen and slowly closed his eyes ,falling asleep.

Later...

Kirby quickly sat up, panting heavily as he did so. He had been having nightmares all night barely getting any sleep. Lololo and Lalala were sitting in some chairs, sleeping peacfully. He shifted, sniffling and sneezing but not loud enough to wake the twins, thank goodness.

Then a horrible feeling came over him. He knew this feeling, it was the worst feeling he ever expirienced. The feeling he despised for years. It was the feeling he rarely ever got. He quickly covered his mouth, hoping to block the vomit from coming out. It was too late. He quickly turned to the other side of the bed so the twins couldn't see him as he threw up.

The noise did wake the twins as they started sturring and opening their eyes. They immeadiatly snapped to attention when they smelled the super foul stentch. "_Kirby!" _They jumped to action by quickly flying to Kirby, whom was still vomitting. They gently pulled Kirby away from the side of the bed after his black hole of a stomach decided that was enough. He burst out crying, the horrible feeling was worse than ever before.

"Lololo please go clean this mess up and get Kirby a glass of water. His mouth must taste awful after that session." Lalala said as she gently floated in front of brother just nodded, quickly doing the tasks he was assigned to. As he did that she quickly turned to Kirby. "Shhh Kirby its alright, okay? Don't worry its all over."

All Kirby did was look at her before his mouth started quiveling. Tears were threatning to fall out again as he started getting another runny nose. Lalala saw this and hugged him to make him feel better. "Don't worry Kirby, you'll be fine, I promise." She said as she softly stroked the top of Kirby's head. When Lololo came back he left the glass of water on the dresser next to the bed and climb atop the bed. Soon they all gave into the wonderous journy of sleep.

Kirby jumped happily on the sidewalk with his two friends trailing behind him. He felt better after that whole night of terror. He saw Fumu and Bun running over with happy looks on their faces. He too felt a great sence of joy and decided to run to the siblings as well.

They all jumped to each other with their arms spread wide out and caught each other in a bright group hug.

**THE END**

**... such a horrible ending. So rushed, so unclean...I'm sorry but I was sick of it!**


End file.
